


亞伯特的貓

by Tissue



Series: 短篇 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 魔女集会で会いましょう
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Relationships: 亞伯特/伊恩, 表面正直的魔法師攻/能變成人的黑豹誘受
Series: 短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777504
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

亞伯特是在大約三到四年前撿到這隻幼貓。  
不，該怎麼說呢，是原本以為撿到了一隻幼貓。  
小的時候黑黑軟軟的，總喜歡在他身邊跟前跟後仰頭不停喵喵叫；時不時還會小跑步過來在腳邊磨蹭，又或是擋在他面前翻肚子以示給予的信任。

所以說，亞伯特撿到的其實不是幼貓。  
——是一隻黑豹。  
還是一隻能幻化成人的黑豹。

亞伯特是在撿到這小傢伙剛滿一年發現他是豹而不是貓。  
同為貓科動物，豹的體型在成長時期膨脹的幅度相對貓咪要大得多，不用多長時間就完全長開來；幼時的可愛模樣盡失，肌肉快速增長，體態勻稱，毛色黑得發亮。  
然而真正知道他還能變成人是在撿到他的第二年，現在回想起來，大約就是他開始性成熟的階段。  
那天他整個人，不、整隻貓⋯⋯整隻豹都顯得有些暴躁不安；亞伯特早上起來時給他盛了點飼料，一小時後再過去檢查卻幾乎沒有減少，而他蜷縮在牆角，對亞伯特齜牙咧嘴的低鳴。

亞伯特走過去在他面前蹲下來，試探性的朝他伸手問：「你不舒服嗎？」  
他沒有回應，張嘴讓銳利的犬齒外露繼續維持那緊迫的低姿態。  
亞伯特嘆了口氣，剛想開口：「聽著，你⋯⋯」他的話就被掌心傳來的劇痛給硬生生打斷了。

他的右手被咬了，被一隻黑豹。  
而且很痛。

意識到這一點時亞伯特低頭看向還咬住他的伊恩，噢對、他叫伊恩，一個毫無新意又常見的無趣名字，取名者就是同樣無趣的魔法師大人亞伯特。  
亞伯特的面色深沉了幾許，他想他的表情肯定非常難看，在對上伊恩那雙灰綠色眼眸的同時伊恩就害怕的鬆口放開他，眼皮顫了顫，接著全身上下忽然被一道淺金色的光芒籠罩住。

不久後光芒散去，牆角縮著的不再是擁有尖牙利爪的大型貓科動物，取而代之的則是頭上長著一對黑色貓耳朵、背後似乎還連著一條尾巴的少年。  
以人類男孩姿態出現的伊恩全身赤裸的跪坐在地上抹眼淚，古銅色的皮膚泛著一層極淡的紅，耳朵低垂著極為喪氣的抽咽：「我、我⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯這裡⋯⋯好奇怪⋯⋯」  
伊恩夾緊了雙腿試圖用手遮住他口中奇怪的部位，然而徒勞，他已經發育完全的性器高高翹起，清液在前端匯聚成小水珠凝在上頭，手一碰就全都沾上掌心。

伊恩被濕潤的觸感嚇得整個人差點跳起來，顯然更慌了，拼命啞聲道歉：「對不起、對不起⋯⋯」  
他生來就被遺棄在寸草不生的荒郊野嶺，右後腿骨折、後頸撕裂傷，差點連性命都保不住；當時亞伯特正好因為任務經過那片荒原，和夥伴歐文討論過後才決定一起救下他，最後則由亞伯特帶回到他森林深處的小屋撫養。

亞伯特思索了半晌，將腦中為數不多關於動物本能的知識從深處翻出來找了又找，這才終於明白小傢伙可能是發情了。  
畢竟是豹生第一次發情，躁動、不安和惶恐都是無可避免的情緒；轉念一想，誰沒有第一次呢？伊恩自小就沒有母親陪伴、也沒有和任何同類接觸過，他的世界只有亞伯特、以及偶爾飛上窗台的幾隻小鳥兒，確實不能太過苛責他。

亞伯特嘆了口氣，起身對伊恩招手說：「過來。」  
伊恩頓了頓，有些遲疑的抬眼望向亞伯特。  
亞伯特沒有催促他，左手先是對著右手比劃了下將已經凝固的傷口完全癒合，接著慢條斯理地將自己一頭長髮紮成低馬尾，雙手在空中揮動指揮地上的餐碗歸位，才又看向伊恩說：「過來，我教你。」

伊恩抽了抽鼻子，扶著自己的膝蓋如同剛學會站立的犢牛般小心翼翼地站了起來；他眼神帶著些許期盼的望向亞伯特，顯然希望這名將他帶回來的高大男人能伸手拉他一把。  
然而亞伯特只是甩動長袍轉身丟下一句：「你總還是得學會走路的，對嗎？」就自顧自的進了臥室。  
伊恩嘴巴開了又合，終是抿起嘴唇淺淺的笑了笑，用牆壁撐住自己的身體適應雙腳站立帶給脊椎的負重感。

等到伊恩努力沿著牆壁摸進臥室，亞伯特已經褪去了那身厚重的長袍，僅剩下裡頭的襯衫和貼身長褲坐在床沿等候多時。  
亞伯特見伊恩走近，拍拍腿間留下的空位說：「過來。」  
伊恩點點頭反身背對著亞伯特縮進他懷裡，亞伯特一手攬住伊恩的腰，另一手毫不猶豫的往下握住了他昂揚的性器開始上下撸動。  
「嗚啊⋯⋯！」伊恩嚇得往前瑟縮，又被亞伯特給拉了回來。  
「來，摸摸他。」亞伯特抓起伊恩的手引導他，「對，就是這樣。」  
兩隻不同熱度的手同時摩擦著未經人事的性器令伊恩舒服的打起了小小的顫慄，夾著哭腔輕喚：「主人⋯⋯」  
亞伯特一頓，「⋯⋯你叫我什麼？」  
伊恩淚眼汪汪的仰頭，輕輕拉過一縷垂在身側的金色長髮放在唇上吻了好幾下，用極為軟糯的聲音說：「⋯⋯主、主人⋯⋯我不能這麼叫你嗎？」

天殺的可以。  
亞伯特倒抽一口氣瞇起眼睛，簡直不敢相信自己居然差一點就被這個小東西無心的二字撩起慾望；覆在伊恩手背上的五指收攏了幾分，他用意志力強壓住慾念後才用些許隱忍的氣音回答：「⋯⋯可以。」

伊恩低喘了幾聲，挺起胸膛顫抖幾下，就著亞伯特的手達到高潮。  
「謝謝你，主人。」伊恩滿足的說。

一旦有了第一次，就會有第二次；有了第二次，就會不停、不停地繼續下去。

伊恩的發情期大約發生在每年的十一月到隔年二月左右，時間不固定，週期通常會維持五到七天不等。  
令亞伯特感到困惑的是，他撿回來的明明是一隻雄豹，不知道為什麼卻有著如雌豹般柔軟的身體；每到發情期時長長的黑色尾巴便會纏上他的手臂，整個人趴在他的背上柔聲央求想要得到他的疼愛。

擁有剛毅、正直、一絲不苟形象的大魔法師亞伯特大人，發現自己對於伊恩熱情又不加以掩飾的求歡⋯⋯絲毫沒有抵抗力。  
試想，你從小養著的、眼裡只有你的小貓咪，有一天忽然長成了你最喜歡的男孩的模樣；一身漂亮的褐色肌膚和肌肉適中的身體不停在你面前晃呀晃的，勾著眼睛只求你能摸一摸他。  
腰肢柔韌到能夠隨你擺弄，你想怎麼做就怎麼做，而他最多也就是脹紅著臉求你多疼疼他，甚至都不會拒絕你的強硬霸道。

更糟的是，亞伯特發現他竟有點沉迷其中。  
⋯⋯簡直荒唐。

「這是什麼？養成遊戲？完全看不出來你是這種人。」  
某個閒暇的周末午後，身為亞伯特多年老友兼合作夥伴的歐文來訪，擅自在前院弄了套木桌椅，又從亞伯特的床底下搜出他珍藏已久的茶葉泡了一壺，優雅的啜了口濃淡適中的熱紅茶如此評價道。  
亞伯特無奈地看著歐文手指揮揮又變出一套裝滿了蛋糕鹹派的三層甜點架，捏起一塊水果塔咬下一口道：「試著和他處處看你就會懂了。」  
「樂意之至。」歐文笑意盈盈的攤手問：「問題是你捨得嗎？」  
亞伯特眼神凌厲的瞪了歐文一眼，沉默不語了片刻後才說：「⋯⋯我去給你沖咖啡。」  
還真就起身飄進屋子裡煮咖啡去了。

歐文聳肩表示不在意，勾勾手把原本正在一旁澆花的伊恩拉過來放在他對面空出來的位子上興致高昂地問：「說起來，你為什麼總是喊他主人？我想亞伯特並沒有把你當作奴僕。」  
伊恩輕笑兩聲，絲毫沒有被歐文故意顯露的魔力嚇著，神色輕鬆地撿起一塊起司蛋糕一口塞進嘴裡咬了咬後大力嚥下，一根一根舔著指頭上殘餘的蛋糕屑說：「我第一次這麼喊的時候他硬了。」  
歐文一愣，笑意散去，不知道為什麼自己忽然打了個冷顫。  
伊恩狡詰的笑了，舌頭正好舔去小指指尖的最後一點甜膩，眼簾半垂斜睨著歐文說：「我就想，他肯定喜歡這種輕微背德的淪喪感，對嗎？」

亞伯特從屋子裡喚了一聲：「伊恩，過來幫忙！」

伊恩抖動他靈敏的耳朵，尾巴甩了甩勾上歐文的下顎迫使他仰頭，傾身湊過去食指輕點兩下歐文的鼻尖勾起唇角輕挑地說：「不要說出去哦。」  
就如同一隻惡作劇得逞的小貓。  
歐文反射性的嚥下嘴裡大量分泌的唾液，咕咚，好像有點明白亞伯特所說的、關於伊恩令人無法抗拒的那一面。

亞伯特的聲音加重幾許，催促道：「伊恩！」

「來啦，我親愛的主人！」  
伊恩轉了個圈化身為黑豹的樣子，搖著尾巴輕快的跳進屋裡。

END


	2. 亞伯特的貓，情人節

在伊恩學會長時間維持人形以及能夠完全將獸耳、尾巴隱藏起來以後，亞伯特偶爾會允許他到森林外面的城市晃一晃。  
亞伯特和伊恩談好到外頭走動的規矩，比如不隨便和陌生人搭話、不接受來路不明的禮物、不在外面逗留以及必須在午夜以前回家。  
只要伊恩能好好遵守他們約定的條件，亞伯特就不會干涉他的行動。

這天，伊恩到家時明顯比平時都來得要興奮許多。

「那是什麼？」亞伯特指著伊恩脖子上多出來的紅色絲帶問。  
亮紅色的絲帶在伊恩纖細的脖子上纏了兩圈，最後在正面打了個小巧可愛的蝴蝶結，蝴蝶結下方還掛著一顆金色的小鈴鐺，襯著伊恩黝黑的膚色閃閃發亮。  
「這個？」伊恩笑著撥弄鈴鐺使它發出清脆的響聲，「我在經過禮品店的時候和老闆娘聊天，是她替我打上的。」伊恩說：「她說今天是一個很特別的節日，然後我……」  
亞伯特聽了立刻皺起眉頭沉聲打斷他：「我想我警告過你不能隨便接受陌生人的禮物。」  
伊恩被亞伯特的語氣嚇了一跳，他哪裡有見過男人如此嚴肅的模樣，肩膀立刻縮了起來微低下頭小聲反駁：「可、可是這只是一條普通的緞帶，我是想……」

不等伊恩說完，亞伯特再度打斷他；這回語氣更是凌厲，語速很快，壓著心裡頭因為擔心而湧上的怒火說：「要是她在上頭塗了毒液呢？要是她在替你綁蝴蝶結時動手勒死你呢？伊恩，你難道還不明白嗎？為什麼我要和你訂規矩？為什麼我要你學會如何隱藏自己的身分？外頭的世界那麼險惡，你真的覺得你能夠應付那些想要傷害你的人類嗎？」

亞伯特深吸一口氣，閉上眼睛又睜開，低吼：「只有家貓才會套上項圈，你是嗎？」

伊恩害怕得渾身發抖，要知道，自他懂事以來可從沒有被這麼嚴厲的斥責過。  
該做什麼、不該做什麼，做對了什麼事、又或是做錯了什麼，亞伯特從來不會責怪他，而是理性的用溝通讓他理解，然後督促他改進；而面對伊恩那些可愛的、小小的惡作劇，亞伯特不會在意，多半還是寵著他的。  
伊恩怎麼也沒想到男人竟會因為一條小小的絲帶而對他發脾氣，又想到自己還未說出口卻拼命被打斷的話，委屈的淚水就不受控制的撲簌簌滴落；黑色的耳朵和尾巴失去控制的露了出來，毫無生氣的低垂著，哭得連話都說不完整：「我、我……」  
亞伯特也知道自己失態了，煩躁的耙了下頭髮嘆了口氣道：「哭並不能解決任何問題，伊恩。」  
伊恩點點頭，用力將湧出的鼻水吸了回去，口齒不清的說：「……我很抱歉，對不起……」  
「摘下來，然後去洗澡吧。」

伊恩抽咽著將漂亮的紅色絲帶扯開丟在地上，用手背抹去滿臉淚痕轉身小跑步進了浴室。  
亞伯特看著溜進浴室的小黑豹，彎身將絲帶撿起來放在手上細細端詳。  
就如伊恩所說，這真的是一條再普通不過的緞帶；沒有蕾絲也沒有花紋，擺在禮品店裡頭和其他漂亮花色的緞帶排在一起更是顯得樸素又無趣。  
亞伯特把絲帶翻了個面，果然還是什麼圖案也沒有；他無奈地想，就為了這種小東西，何必哭成那樣呢？

亞伯特將絲帶放在桌上想到浴室看一看伊恩的狀況。  
他只是在轉身前想再瞥一眼。  
就一眼。  
只一眼。  
竟讓他整個人愣在原地。

桌子上擺著一座不曉得亮了多久的檯燈，是亞伯特下午打開來讀書卻忘記關掉的結果；微弱的黃光穿透過他剛放上去的絲帶，透出了一點點痕跡。  
亞伯特湊近一看才發現是一行字。  
字很醜，歪歪斜斜又扭曲的像是第一次提筆；字跡很淡，一離開光源就什麼也看不見，亞伯特來來回回的看了好久，瞇著眼睛又確認過好幾遍才終於看懂上面寫得什麼意思。

「情人節快樂，我的主人」  
「我愛你」

亞伯特倒抽了一口氣。

伊恩曲起腿在放滿水的浴缸裡低聲啜泣。  
他不敢哭得太大聲，將臉埋在水裡吐著泡泡盡力掩蓋聲音，深怕自己一不小心又惹得男人更加惱怒。  
但其實比起難過，他想他會哭出來可能還是因為被氣急了；男人只顧著自說自話的吼人，連一點解釋機會都不給就把他趕進浴室，強硬霸道的令人厭惡。

「笨蛋、白痴……」  
伊恩正低聲咒罵著外頭的男人，浴室的門卻忽然開了。  
亞伯特先是探了顆頭，接著又把門全開走了進來。  
伊恩愣愣地看著亞伯特把衣服全脫了泡進浴缸裡，二話不說扶著牆壁起身就想離開。

亞伯特不讓，拽住伊恩的手把他拉回來摟進懷裡低頭親了親他的後頸。  
「這樣很擠，主人。」伊恩無奈道。  
「無所謂。」亞伯特又吻了好幾下骨頭的突出處才突然說：「對不起。」  
伊恩一愣，僵直了身子不敢亂動，低聲問：「對不起……什麼？」  
「是我的錯，我不該打斷你的話。」亞伯特的嘴唇往前挪了挪吻在伊恩的左臉頰上，又換了個位置吻在他的右臉頰上，輕聲道：「我太擔心你了，你綁起來很可愛，我怕有人對你圖謀不軌。你知道的，你很特別，要是一不小心落入有心人的手裡該怎麼辦？以後別再這樣了，我真的很擔心你。」

伊恩輕哼出氣，小聲說：「我知道錯了，真的，沒有下次了。但你剛剛好兇，而且都不讓我說話。」  
亞伯特討好的親吻不停落在伊恩的身體各處，捏捏他的側腰，又揉揉平坦的肚皮，最後臉頰貼著臉頰說：「我向你道歉，對不起，原諒我吧？好嗎？以後不會了。我看見你寫的字了，你寫得很好，是什麼時候學會的？」  
伊恩被亞伯特輕柔的語氣弄得臉紅心跳，總覺得在身上不停游移的撫摸漸漸變了調，顫抖著說：「是、是老闆娘教我的……」

「這樣啊？」亞伯特輕笑，從一旁的衣袍中拿出那條紅色絲帶，唇瓣貼著伊恩的獸耳細細摩娑，「知道嗎？絲帶不是綁在那裡的。」一隻手隨即往下探去捋了一把微微挺起的性器，用氣音說：「是要綁在這裡。」

伊恩低喘了口氣，既然男人都坦率的道歉了他也不再計較，轉過身子面對亞伯特主動接過絲帶纏上自己被男人挑逗而完全硬挺的部位，一圈又一圈的，最後在根部打上漂亮的蝴蝶結，舔舔嘴唇說：「你真變態，主人。」

亞伯特用指甲刮過伊恩小巧的乳粒，輕笑道：  
「只對你，我的小黑豹。」

END


End file.
